Corona
by Jaz-Kim
Summary: /ArminxMikasa/ No solo Mikasa se puede preocupar por Eren, también Armin tenia un lugar en su corazón. / "¡Te quedan muy lindas las flores Mikasa!" [One-shot]
Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a Haime Isayama.

Posible Ooc| One-shot |ArminXMikasa

 **Corona**

.

Capitulo único.

.

Día de entrenamiento.

Amado por muchos (como Eren por ejemplo, ya que siempre quería demostrar que era el más fuerte cada vez que peleaba) y odiaba por otros, pero aun así nadie se tenía que escapar de sus obligaciones ya que era un deber de todos los soldados si querían ser de ayuda para cierta parte de la humanidad que vivía con miedo dentro de los muros.

Ese mismo día cierta chica que llevaba una bufanda roja en pleno verano tenía el derecho de pelear con su amigo de la infancia, pero cuando llego al campo de entrenamiento notaba su ausencia, ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

— Eren. — Al escuchar su nombre, el castaño volteo su cabeza en dirección a Mikasa que se iba acercando. — ¿Dónde está Armin?

— ¿Qué no lo sabes? — Ella movió su cabeza de un lado a lado en forma de negación. — Creo que está enfermo, o quizá falto.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Eren que en esos momentos estaba sentado sobre el césped (ya que estaba tomando un pequeño descanso) se tuvo colocó de pie para estar al frente de la chica.

— Bueno, sabes que a Armin no le da bien las peleas y entrenamientos que tenga que ver con contacto físico brusco, tal vez por eso decidió faltar por un día.

En eso Jaeger tenía mucha razón.

— ¿No crees que se meterá en problemas? — Mikasa estaba algo preocupada por ese detalle. No le gustaría ver a uno de sus amigos en problemas y peor si es con la legión de reconocimiento en especial que se gane un sermón por parte del cabo Rivaille.

— Espero que no.

Decidido, buscaría a Armin después del entrenamiento.

.

— ¡Buen trabajo! — Exclamaron todos al unísono mientras varios se retiraban en grupos u otros preferían irse solos por caminos separados, pero eso sí, todos deberían estar en sus respectivos dormitorios luego de todo el esfuerzo que hicieron en toda la tarde peleando en pleno calor.

Mikasa sin irse a cambiar su uniforme, camino decidida sin rumbo alguno a cualquier parte donde podría encontrar su desaparecido amigo.

— ¡Mikasa! — Se le acercó un cansado Eren corriendo lo más rápido posible mientras alzaba una mano agitándola para ambos lados llamando su atención.

— Eren… — dejo de caminar para esperarlo a que se acercara.

Finalmente al tenerla de frente solo se dispuso a tomar un buen bocado de aire ya que llevo unos minutos corriendo tratando de alcanzar a una muy apurada Mikasa.

— ¿No vas a ir a los dormitorios?

— No tengo tiempo para eso. — Se notaba que le afectada el tema de que Armin este "desaparecido" toda la tarde, importándole muy poco tener que ir a descansar o hasta cambiarse su uniforme.

Simplemente al igual que a Eren, tenía un sentimiento de preocupación por su amigo rubio, tal vez lo demostraba muy poco ya que sabía que Armin podía pensar y razonar por sí mismo y estaba segura que las decisiones que tome estarían bien, sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que también puede y tenía que protegerlo.

Al fin y al cabo, eran amigos desde muchos años atrás, tanto Eren como ella conocían a Armin lo suficiente para considerarlo un hermano más por decirlo así.

— De acuerdo. — Comento Eren, sacando a Mikasa de sus pensamientos. — Pero no llegues tarde, ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió para dejar el castaño y seguir su corrida sin rumbo alguno, solo quería encontrarlo lo antes posible y quitarse toda la angustia que sentía en esos momentos. Por el transcurso de todo el camino varios pensamientos invadían su mente, como dicen "imaginando lo peor" puesto que nadie sabe en qué momento un titán pueda aparecer de la nada y en lo menos que cante un gallo te devore, peor aún si estaba desarmado.

"No…" Se replicó varias veces en su mente que por la preocupación no la dejaba pensar las cosas claramente.

Armin era inteligente, ágil y aunque no sea el mejor de todos los reclutas, tenía fuerza. Aquella fuerza que le hacía tener las ganas de vivir y seguir luchando al lado de sus amigos y compañeros.

Cansada de correr decidió darle un pequeño descanso a sus piernas haciendo que caminaran, respirando profundamente tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

De repente sin darse cuenta vio la silueta de un chico que estaba cerca de uno de los pocos ríos que tenía aquel lugar. Al parecer se le había olvidado por unos instantes que el sueño de Armin era salir de los muros y presenciar con su compañía y la de Eren la hermosa vista del mar, seguro estaba ahí por esa misma razón, imaginando que ese miserable rio era el mar y que un día no tan lejano tal vez pueda verlo con sus propios ojos.

Mikasa sonrió internamente al pensar en ello.

— Mi… ¿Mikasa? — Tartamudeo por un momento Armin que se encontraba de cuclillas al frente del rio con algo entre las manos que no se lograba distinguir bien.

— Al fin te encuentro. —Comento acercándose a paso lento.

— ¿Me estaban buscando?

Estaba a punto de responder, pero al momento de acercarse observo que tenía unas cuantas flores en su mano y otras de distintos colores que estaban esparcidas en el césped cerca del rubio.

No quiso mencionar algo al respecto, así que evito ese pequeño detalle. — En realidad no todos, yo me había preocupado de que no estuvieras toda la tarde en el entrenamiento.

Arlert rio un poco avergonzado mostrando una de sus tantas muecas.

— Lo siento si te preocupe Mikasa. — Ella solo negó con la cabeza. — Pero tenía la necesidad de faltar hoy y desaparecer de los entrenamientos un rato, no me sentí muy bien.

— ¿Estas enfermo? — Le pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación.

— No exactamente. — Lanzo un pequeño suspiro mientras miraba al frente sintiendo el viento en su rostro. — Solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Mikasa se sentó al costado de su amigo escuchando atentamente todo lo que le decía mientras se iba acomodando sobre el césped.

— Entiendo. — Armin giro su mirada para poder verla, se le notaba algo cansada y no solo lo decía por su expresión, si no también por la forma como lucia, ya que la chica salió a buscarlo sin siquiera cambiarse su uniforme teniéndolo todo sucio y algo desgarrado por los golpes que sufrió en el entrenamiento, estaba cubierta de sudor y también noto algo de suciedad esparcido en su rostro, estaba hecha un desastre pero no iba a echarle en cara eso.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo solo lo uso para meditar ciertas cosas, aunque también como no solo se limitaba a eso empezo a curiosear por varios lugares, recordó que al llegar a un campo habían muchas flores, su gran mayoría eran muy lindas que no resistió en coger algunas y hacer algo con ellas.

Qué mejor manera de animarla que haciendo algo lindo para ella con esas flores.

— Oye, Mikasa... — Este se colocó de pie lo más rápido posible con algunas flores en sus manos.

Al escuchar su nombre, Mikasa alzo su mirada notando a Armin que estaba delante de ella con algunas flores sobre sus manos. Sin previo aviso sentido algo liviano sobre su cabeza y es que el rubio dejo caer la mayoría de flores sobre la corta cabellera oscura de su amiga de la infancia.

Se quedó inmóvil algo extrañada sintiendo como él jugaba con sus cabellos tratando de que cada flor quede bien sujetado en su desordenado cabello que para colmo estaba algo sucio por las caídas que había sufrido en hace unas horas atrás.

— ¡Te quedan muy lindas las flores! — Exclamó Armin con una notable sonrisa mientras seguía ordenando de flor en flor.

— Armin, no es buena idea… yo… estoy despeinada. — Insistió para que dejara de hacer eso con su cabello, estaba algo avergonzada.

— No importa.

— Cubierta de sudor.

— Podrás tomar un baño después.

— Mi rostro esta todo sucio. — Giro un poco su cabeza para poder verlo.

— ¿Y eso qué? — Ignoraba todas las excusas que le daba su compañera mientras seguía recogiendo algunas flores que habían caído. — No importa como luzcas por fuera, lo que importa es lo que está por dentro y yo te imagino que estas limpia, sin ninguna gota de sudor. —Ni el chico sabía lo que estaba diciendo, solo se dejaba llevar por la situación en que estaba. — Hasta es más… ¿Te puedo imaginar con un vestido?

Por parte de Mikasa no sabía que decir, las palabras de Armin fueron tan directas que por un momento no lo reconoció y como estaba asombrada decidió guardar silencio dejándolo hacer lo que quería con su cabellera.

— Tu silencio lo tomare como un sí. — Comento mientras poco a poco ya casi terminaba su trabajo. — Entonces, ¿Un vestido rojo?

— No me gusta el rojo.

— ¡Entonces uno blanco! — Exclamo muy animado, quería intentar contagiar su alegría a la seria Mikasa. — Queda bien con tu tono de piel.

— Pero las flores en la cabeza no.

— ¡Mi-Mikasa! Solo quería hacer algo bueno por ti, si te hubiera conocido mejor cuando éramos niños hubiera podido hacer esto hace mucho.

Ella solo se atinó a soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Luego de una breve charla por fin Armin pudo terminar, dejando el cabello de Mikasa muy colorido debido a las múltiples flores de varios colores que le había colocado en forma de corona sobre su cabeza, cada una estaba muy bien ubicada en su lugar haciendo de la cabeza de Mikasa un pequeño jardín para la vista de algunos.

Como no había espejo la chica con cuidado coloco sus dedos sobre las flores y con el suave tacto dela yema de sus dedos sentía como si tuviera una corona de verdad, imaginando como si fuera un reina.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Esta lindo pero… — El pero hizo que Armin finja estar deprimido. — Me daría pena tener que botarlas.

— Descuida, todas las flores al igual que los humanos tienen su fin, pero yo supe aprovechar eso y darles alguna utilidad.

— Creo que tienes razón.

— Ahora que lo noto eres muy linda Mikasa y con esas flores se resalta más.

Mikasa sentía que se iba a sonrojar por ese pequeño comentario.

— Oye Armin… — El rubio la miro. — ¿Y si yo coloco igual algunas flores sobre tu cabello?

— ¿Eh?

* * *

Inspiración 100% en la imagen del one-shot que cabe decir que no me pertenece.

Que puedo decir, simplemente son como mi pareja culposa estos dos.(?) Espero les halla gustado y lamento algunas faltas de ortografía así como la redacción.

Gracias por leer. ღ


End file.
